


Kitty

by FreezeThunder



Series: IceVolts [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Teen-Arc, This is kinda personal to me. So I put it on my character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezeThunder/pseuds/FreezeThunder
Summary: The Hinata’s pet cat, Mia, is a good kitty





	Kitty

“Hey Mia, I’m home”

 

A soft but bellowing cry could be heard at the  entrance of Hajime. A small calico kitten was toddling it’s way to her owner, and greeted him with constant head rubs against his leg and more soft cries.

 

“Hey Mia. Yeah I know, school’s mean for keeping me so long, but I’m here now” Hajime cooed and bent low to safely pat the kitten’s head. “Good kitty, good kitty”

 

* * *

 

“Miiiiiaaa!! I’m hooooooomeeee!!”

 

A horrible, horrible sound roared through the house. It woke Mia up from her peaceful slumber with a fright, something at such a volume and horrid could only mean one thing: Sayuri was home from school! Mia tried to get away, but she had only just woken up from her nap and lacked the energy and muscle to move effectively. Alas, the child had caught her, and now she was her prisoner for whatever cruel, sick, and twisted torture that awaited her.

 

“Hi kitty! Pretty kitty! Pretty, pretty kitty!” Sayuri said while petting Mia. Blissfully unaware of how hard she was stroking.

 

“Be gentle honey” Chiaki said watching the ‘horror show’. “I don’t think Mia likes that

 

“Nah, she loves it!” Sayuri denied, squeezing the feline in a hug. “Right Mia?” Mia answered for her by squirming out of the child’s grip and running towards under the couch. “He he he, good kitty!”

 

* * *

 

*puuuurrrrrrrrrr*

 

It was hard to believe that the eccentric, loud, and hug-loving Sayuri would become so entirely different. Well, she didn’t actually change her personality traits but she changed how she acted around Mia. Instead of being in the her space all day, she gave her space and watched her from afar. Instead of life-squeezing hugs were soft scratches behind the ear. And moments like this, where Mia would approach Sayuri, lay in her lap and Sayur would give gentle strokes on her back.

 

“Sooner or later, your legs are gonna get tired from that” Akumo said as he was playing his video game, sitting on the floor, and not even breaking eye contact with the TV.

 

“Well, I could say the same to you” Sayuri giggles while her little brother still didn’t turn away “But I don’t really mind, I actually like being like this” She continued to stroke gently as Mia purred louder “Good kitty, Mia. Good kitty”

 

* * *

 

“You okay, girl?” Hajime rubbed the feline’s back. Mia laid on the floor almost quietly. She has been for a couple of weeks now, rarely moving, not eating enough, not purring when petted, nothing. She did nothing all day, all the time.

 

“You think Gundam would know something?” Chiaki asked, peering over at the two.

 

“Hmm, maybe” Hajime looked down at the feline, and patted her head “Cheer up Mia”, but the aforementioned cat still laid on her side.

 

Sayuri kept watch of Mia all day, and she was nothing but a long loaf of hair and bones. And Sayuri just couldn’t help but feel mellow with her feline pet.

 

She walked over slowly and laid disb in the floor beside the cat. “Mia? What’s wrong?” She asked, but Mia didn’t respond or even look her way. She was breathing heavy and slowly. Sayuri noticed this and stroked the cat’s fur.“It’s okay. It’s gonna be okay. You know why?” Sayuri scootched herself over do that Mia could see her. “Because you are a good kitty Mia. Such a good kitty Mia”

 

* * *

 

“Hey Mia, how’s it going?” Sayuri started “My day’s been pretty good, you know? I’m, Mikasa was eating lunch and she almost choked on her rice because of...of this joke she was telling about...a motorcycle and...and this type of car, it was really, really but nasty too” Sayuri’s red begun to water

 

“We have a...a test on English in weeks and Nadashi holding us for this big study group. And...and it’s kinda fun. As fun as studying can be, you know?” She rubs her eyes “S-sorry about that. But yeah...my days had ups and down but I guess….I-I guess you don’t have to worry about that much, huh?” Sayuri’s lips begins to quiver more and more. Her smile now becoming a frown.

 

“H-hey, d-d-do you mind if I just” Sayuri slowly laid her knees on the ground. Her arm stretching out as she made contact with a patch of dirt and started stroking it.

 

“Good kitty, Mia. Good….g-good kitty”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago when my own cat, Nemo died back in September. And this is kinda my way of saying that I miss him and will always love him. He was a good cat


End file.
